es pasado y el presente son la misma cosa
by ValePotterHerondale
Summary: esta historia relata la historia de 2 chicas que escapan de su pasado pero ese pasado esta volviendo al presente con mas complicaciones... Amores... tragedias... y momentos incomodos


**Este es el primer capitulo de esta historia que voy a hacer espero que les guste, que la lean tratare de subir un capitulo a la semana, todavía no sé exactamente que día pero X esta es mi primera historia asi que no se muy bien como hacer esto pero espero enserio que esta historia la lea por lo menos una o dos personas y si se puede más. **** Disfruten de este capítulo los quiero besoooooos :***

**I love you **

**Forever 3**

* * *

Lauren me pregunta:

- ¿A dónde exactamente me estas llevando Raquel?

Hoy era un dia muy especial ya que Lauren cumplia por fin sus 22 años, aunque como siempre ella parecía haber olvidado su cumpleaños, pero no la culpo por olvidar su cumpleaños ya que es una fecha que normalmente prefiere evitar y que las veces que se acuerda simplemente se mete en su cuarto y no me habre la puerta por mas que le suplique y yo supongo que lo único que hace es llorar y llorar y claro recordar esos momentos que tanto nos atormentan a las dos, pero yo prefiero ocultar mi dolor, mi sufrir con ropas extravagantes y sonrisas grandes, radiantes y hermosas cuando en realidad no quiero nada de ello.

- A un lugar que no puedes ni imaginar – le respondí a Lauren con una sonrisa y cierto tono que creo que hizo que Lauren se tensara pero si asi fue ella no lo demostro

- Aah Raquel ya dime de una vez – dijo y me volteo a ver y me hizo su típica carita suplicante que tanto efecto tenia en mi pero ahora ya no, asi que simplemente le negué con la cabeza – al menos dime cuanto falta para llegar

- Bueno esta bien eso si te lo puedo decir, faltan unos 10 minutos mas y llegamos – le dije a Lauren mientras entraba en el estacionamiento de una tipo plaza pero mucho mas pequeña, aunque aun asi tenia la tienda a la que quería llevar a Lauren – pero antes de seguir nuestro camino necesitamos comprarte algo y arreglarte un poco no puedes ir vestida asi – le dije a Lauren mientras la señalaba

- ¿Cómo así? ¿Que tiene de malo lo que tengo puesto? – dijo Lauren y se señalo.

Lo que tenia puesto eran unos jeans un tanto rotos con una blusa blanca que era algo estrecha para ella ya que si de asi quererlo podría demostrar una gran figura y aparte tenia una sudadera negra y un gorro que parecía de lan era muy bonito pero se veía genial con su pelo amarillo claro, claro casi blanco y sus risos perfectos.

- No tiene nada de malo, es solo que lo que llevas puesto no queda para el lugar al que te estoy llevando – dije con una sonrisa que supongo que era muy rara porque Lauren me miro con unas de sus caras – Ay lauren deja ya de hacerme caras, vamos a bajarnos de este coche e iremos a donde yo te diga y haras lo que yo te digas, ok?

- Ok solo acepto por que se que lo haces por mi bien y por que te adoro mejor amiga – dijo Lauren con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dándome asi una gran alegría

Nos estacionamos en el único lugar que encontré disponible que estaba casi al final del estacionamiento por lo que tuvimos que caminar bastante, pero en lo que caminábamos estuvimos platicando y Lauren no dejaba de preguntarme a donde iríamos incluso, parecía niña chiquita pero le dije que no le iba a decir y cambiaba rápidamente de tema, preguntándole cualquier cosa. cuando por fin llegamos lleve directamente a Lauren al estilista

- En que puedo servirles señoritas? – pregunto la amable señora de la recepción

La señora era una mujer de unos 40 años de pelo rojo corto bastante gordita pero que la verdad era muy bonita y tenía una sonrisa que se veía muy hueca y demasiado forzada y no la quitaba por nada. supuse que esa señora debía de tener un esposo uno o dos años mayor que ella, debía de ser un alcolico que la golpeaba cada vez que se emborrachaba para asi retregarle algo, tal la perdida de un hijo o algo asi, pero saque todos eso pensamientos de mi mente y volvi a la realidad

- Quería saber si le podian cortar las puntas y alaciarle el pelo a mi amiga – le dije a la señora y esta empezó a revisar algo en su computadora siempre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si, claro ahora mismo la estamos atendiendo – dijo la señora apartando su rostro de la computadora aun con esa sonrisa que empezaba a ser un poco inquietante – no querra que le hagan algo a usted señorita?

- Ay gracias por preguntar pero no estoy segura es que tenemos el tiempo medido – dije un tanto dudosa mientras volteaba a ver a Lauren, no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habíamos entrado en el estilista – te parece si me tiño el pelo de rojo? – dije volteándome hacia Lauren que se me quedo mirando como que pensativa

- Yo pienso que se te veria genial Raquel – dijo Lauren asintiendo repetidas veces y sonaba muy emocionada

- Perfecto – dije y me voltee haciua la señora – entonces a mi… quiero que me tiñan el pelo de rojo, pero que sea rojo puro no quiero que parezca naranja – dije y la señora asintió y le dijo algo a otro de sus empleados

Después de eso nos sentaron a cada una de una silla pero estábamos juntas y yo misma podía ver todo lo que le hacían a Laueren y suspuse que ella igual podía ver lo que me hacían. Le pregunte a la señorita que empezaba a teñirme el pelo si había algún problema en que me pusiera unos auriculares y me respondio que no había ningún problema, entonces me puse los auriculares y me perdi en la música, cerre los ojos y todo se desvanecio hasta que la señorita me despertó de mi trance diciéndome que ya estaba lista.

Me levante de la silla y mire mi pelo, me mire a mi misma se me veía muy diferente incluso se podría pensar que no era absolutamente yo si no que alguien me había cambiado con otra persona pero yo sabia que esa era yo , la nueva yo y esa nueva yo iba a sorprender a todo mundo.

Cuando termine de verme en el espejo busque a Lauren en una de las sillas de espera tenia una revista en sus manos, seguramente habían terminado con ella antes que conmigo eso era obvio lo mio era mas tardado y mas elaborado pero aun asi a Lauren se le veía espectacular aunque esa ropa no le sentaba bien con su peinado pero eso lo veíamos en unos momentos.

Lauren se levanto y empezamos a hablar de lo bien que nos veíamos las dos asi y fuimos a pagar simplemente eran 400 pesos tenia esa cantidad y mucho mas para gastar hoy pero Lauren empezó a insistir en pagarlo ella

- Por lo menos déjame pagar lo mio – dijo Lauren mientras se ponía delande mi y juntaba sus dos manos como si fuera un angelito pero claro que las dos sabíamos que ella no era ningún angelito.

- No, y es mi ultima palabra – le dije a Laueren y me volee para dejar de ver la ternura de su carita y asi no pudiera convencerme – aparte recuerda el dinero no es nada solo es algo que viene y que se va, el algo que debes gastar y que mejor momento que este – dije yo volteando a ver a Lauren y ella sonrio.

Cada vez que le decía alguna de mis fraces profundas me veía por unos pequeños segundos y se empezaba a reir o simplemente me sonreía con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenia, que incluso había enamorado a algunos chicos, pero por desgracia Lauren no quiso nada con ellos y termino rompiéndoles su corazón pero yo no la culpa desde lo que paso hace años Lauren nunca ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes.

Pague los 400 pesos y le deje 10 de propina a cada una de las señoritas que nos atendieron y salimos de la tienda y tuvimos que caminar un poco mas para llegar a la tienda a la que necesitábamos ir, entramos y empezamos a ver la ropa.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlas con algo? – pregunto una señorita que se acaba de acercar a nosotras

- Si, por favor podría llevar a mi amiga al probador para que se pruebe… - empece a ver que podía hacer que Lauren se probara y encontré una blusa rosa bajito, algo pegada pero no tanto – esta blusa – dije decidida

- Si claro con mucho gusto – frespondio la señorita de mala gana y se llevo a Lauren que no parcia gustarle la idea de probarse es blusita que no era para nada su estilo pero ya había aceptado asi que no tenía mas remedio que hacer lo que yo le pidiera.

Mientras Lauren se probaba la blusa que le elegi segui viendo mas blusas para que se probara ella y claro que para que yo también me pudiera probar y comprar. Termino agarrando otras 2 blusas para Lauren y 2 para mi y le llevo las otras 2 blusas a Lauren y un vestido que no eran ni muy largo ni muy corto de color como dorado que haría juego con su cabello y me quedo afuera esperando a ver que sucede y como le queda la ropa a Lauren.

Mientras tanto observo a la señorita que nos atendio, lleva una blusa negra que dice en rojo "rock" y unos pantalones completamente negros que tenían unas cadenas, su pelo en el centro era negro y conforme bajaba se iba haciendo rojo, era algo a mi parecer un poco raro pero tenia que admitir que le sentaba genial. Sus papas debían de ser divorciados, ella devio haber sido separada de su mama a la fuerza para vivir con su papa que la maltrataba y la obligaba a trabajar, ella debía de odiar tener que trabajar por eso era tan hostil y trataba muy mal si, seguramente asi era.

- Y… como me quedo? – pregunto Lauren un poco dudosa, acaba de salir del vestidor, se observaba en el espejo que estaba mas cerca de mi.

Llevaba el vestido dorado que le había llevado y la verdad le quedaba muy bien, hacia que se le marcara mas su figura y combinaba perfectamente con su cabello. Estoy segura de que con ese vestido Lauren podría, claro si ella quisiera, atraer a varios chicos, pero por desgracias eso era algo muy improbable ya que Lauren seguía marcada con lo que paso hace años.

- Se te ve increíble Lauren! Y esta vez no puedes negarlo – le dije a Laueren y esta sonrio con timidez, ya que siempre que llevaba algo que la hacia ver bien y alguien se lo decía ella decía que no era para tanto que no se le veía tan bien y no se le podía hacer cambiar de opinión.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón, si me veo muy bien – dijo Lauren con su voz timida y bajita que siempre hacia cuando se sentía alagada.

- Perfecto, entonces nos lo llevamos – dije sonriendo mientras llamaba a la señorita y le deba el vestido y esta seguía con su mala actitud pero no podía quejarme claro – ahora Lauren podrias ver los zapatos en lo que yo me pruebo algunas cosas? – le pregunte a Lauren y esta asintió y se fue caminando lentamente.

Entre al primer vestidor mientras taradeaba una cancion que me habia enseñado mi mama cuando era muy pequeña pero que aun recordaba con mucho cariño, me probe todo lo que habia agarrado y termine escogiendo una blusa estraple negra con unos botones y unos mayones como de cebra y salgo para que Lauren me vea y de una vez agarre toda la ropa que me habia porbado que no era mucha.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo del vestidor choco contra alguien y me doy un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza que me deja medio aturdida y por un momento creo que me voy a desmayar pero una fuerte voz me regresa a la realidad

- Quiere hacerme el favor de quitarse se mi camino - dijo un señor... O sera un joven? Con una voz para nada amble - ME ESCUCHO?! - dijo el joven-señor subiendo su tono de voz casi gritandome.

- Por desgracia claro que lo escuche y para su informacion por su culpa me cai y me golpee la cabeza - le dije al joven tratando de controlarme pero sin lograrlo del todo.

Empece a tratar de levantarme pero tan pronto me levante empece a perder el conocimiento y empiezo a caer...


End file.
